When Twilight Falls
by LucaShoal
Summary: revising chapter three and four so be patient
1. Chapter 1

The ashes fell from the sky just as light and yet violent as the fresh fallen snow. The vision was blurred by the tears behind her eyes. Isabel had only been seven at the time, it was eleven thirty at night and she had gone out for a simple walk through the forest after all this was early morning for her since she could not walk among the daylight. This had been a hate crime; sure they were a family of vampires but they were permitted to live as long as they kept their hunger under control and now it would seem that the humans changed their minds. Was it due to hate? Or was it due to fear? Isabel had no idea all she knew was that she was on her own now.

Digging throughout the ashes all she could find was the hand sewn doll that her mother had made her at birth. Holding it closely to her chest she let it all out. Her tears fell from her eyes and hit the snow leaving a small dent in the snow with each drop. Slowly standing she held the doll by its hand and made her way back into the woods. These woods were a place human's would not dare enter so she would be safe there for the meantime. Settling down in a cave deep in the forest she sat staring at the damp cave wall thoughts of hatred and somehow fear filled her mind. After a while her eyes became heavy and she fell to sleep.

Towards the next morning she awoke to the scent of burning wood, turning up her nose in distaste her eyes finally fluttered open. "Wha?" was all she could say as a male about the age that her father had been was tending to a fire that was currently cooking what smelt like deer meat. Another clue as to identify the meat was the bloodied skins next to his feet. She crawled on all fours for a few inches before finally speaking "Um… Hello?" she asked in her usual shy tone. The man turned in surprise but sighing in relief as he seen it was only a child. Swallowing hard he smiled at the child before speaking "Hello there, Whom might you be and why are you all the way out here in the forest?"

Isabel looked down tears finding her eyes once more "The humans burned my parents house down with them inside…" she said going silent. The man blinked as his smile turned to a frown "You were a part of the Bein legacy?" the man simply asked "I heard about the burning but we assumed no one survived" he said before continuing to speak "My name is Cian McKennoth it's a pleasure to meet one of your family at long last." He held his hand out to the small girl "Would you like a place to stay among your own kin?" he asked smiling and showing his fangs. Isabel nodded shyly and took the hand "Well then my dear welcome to the family McKennoth" he said before turning to the sunlight that now filled the sky "I can walk among the sunlight but for someone your age it would be suicide to leave now.

Cian spoke once more "We will leave for my home upon nightfall but for the mean time rest up I will wake you when dinner is ready" he said poking at the meat and then the fire causing sparks to rise illuminating his face among the pale shadows in the darkened cave. Isabel nodded in response and smiled drifting off and threw in a lazy "Thank you" as her mind fell to the blackness of sleep.

It felt like days before Cian had awoken the girl but it was now nightfall which meant safety. "Hey, Isabel wake up!" he said holding a smile on his face as the girl finally stirred from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes as Cian placed a dish before her. "Eat up we will leave soon." He said resting his back up against the cold damp walls of the cave. Isabel slowly ate not having eaten in a while she thought it would be good to take it slowly. Finally finishing she spoke "Mr. McKennoth… can we go now?" she asked with a weak smile. He opened his eyes and nodded "Mhm now seems like as good a time as ever." He sighed "But we do have to make a slight detour if you do not mind."

Isabel giggled and looked at him "Of course I don't silly this is your house we are going to remember?" Cian smiled "Thank you that means a lot to me." He stood and motioned to the girl. As she walked towards him he picked her up and gripped her legs so she would not fall. Now looking down at him Isabel stared in wonder "What are you doing?" she asked and he smiled up at her "Giving you a piggy back ride it will make it easier on your feet" she smiled and nodded "Okay! Lets go!" Cian nodded walking onwards out of the cave and into the woods. Breathing in deeply Cian dragged the shadows and wrapped them around the two.

Isabel looked confused once more " What did you just do?" she asked with a pout. He blinked and responded "I made us undetectable to any predators is all its for your safety." Making it to a certain point Cian set down Isabel and walked before what looked like a gravestone or some sort of marker. Reaching into his shirt he dug out a black rose. Taking his thumb he let the thorns stab his finger and blood to flow freely down the rose. Kissing the petals he set the flower before the grave. Kneeling down he placed a hand on the stone "I do terribly miss you… My dear" he said turning towards Isabel distracted by the ruckus she was making.

Isabel had taken a stone, roots and few sticks and had made three crosses. Pounding them into the ground with a stone her eyes became teary. Cian smiled softly in sympathy and placed a hand on the child's shoulder "Those are to honour your family aren't they?" he asked and Isabel nodded tears now falling from her eyes. Taking out a piece of cloth he dried the child's tears. "How about this every day when I go out to see my true love's grave you can come to see your family alright?" Isabel smiled faintly as he picked her back up carrying her in his arms this time. "Come now lets go to your new home"

Walking until he found and old dirt road and whistled. A carriage pulled up lead by two skeletal horses. A small girl jumped down from the inside of the carriage. She bowed lowly and stood back up "Your ride awaits master McKennoth" Cian smiled "Thank you Luca" he opened the door and placed Isabel on the seat opposite of him so she could sleep. Luca sat next to Cian and they went off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

(250 Years Later At the McKennoth Estate))

Isabel blew a strand of her tied back hair out of her face as she scrubbed at the dish in her hand a flustered look on her face. She whipped around catching the silky sweet scent of the man who had given her a second chance. She knew he had been watching this whole time "Enjoying the view?" she said with a frustrated snarl. She pushed him against the fridge with a light thud "Just how is this helping me to mature on my path to becoming an elder?" she asked with an angry yet curious tone. Cian smirked a laugh building as a smile tugged at the edge of his lips "Well for you nothing, but for me it saves me a lot of trouble as well as Luca" he said laughing "Besides it's a small price to pay to stay in a house so nice" she nodded as she looked the man over. He was dressed in a fine suit all dressed up with nowhere to go. She placed a hand on his tie and pulled him closer

"And a nice suit would be a shame if it were…" she paused and placed a hand into the soapy water and splashed the front of his suit "Say get wet?" she said a playful smirk emerging on her lips. Cian stared down and frowned "All over my good suit too" he picked the bubbles off of his suit and let it sit in his hand "Feels funny" he said with a shrug and flung the bubbles right back getting Isabel right down the top causing her to yelp in surprise. Isabella sighed and looked at the mess all over the floor "You get me to clean up and yet you make a mess?" she asked shoving him again "You're such a hypocrite" she said licking her lips. Cian smirked "You see this is why we have Luca" he turned to the Anthro Fox who now stood behind him "Luca my dear woman could you care to clean this up for us?" he asked and Luca nodded eagerly "I will get right to it sir" "she" said picking up a dish cloth and scrubbing at the floor vigorously. Cian turned the glare of his deep green eyes to Isabella and smiled gently "Now while he does that, how does dinner sound?"

Isabel sighed and looked at the man "Well make up your mind am I in trouble or an object of your desire?" she asked giving a slight glare. He retaliated by adding "Well both, since you're the object of my desire you're the on who's in trouble my dear" he stopped holding her up his fangs just beside her neck "Besides ever since you came here I watched you mature into a beautiful young woman and I find myself attracted to you. So will you do me this favour and share the evening with me?" he asked her once more.

She turned her back for a moment causing Cian's heart to sink slightly thinking it was a no. Isabel turned around once more and took his face in her hands and gave an intense glare "Now listen to me" she said with a snarl "If you think I will go out with you…" she said seeming to be upset. "Then…" she continued moving her face closer to his and now held her lips by his ear "You are absolutely correct" she said with a soft whisper sending a shiver up Cian's back . Isabel retook her posture and moved her lips close to his and took his lower lip in between her teeth and moved in more kissing him ever so sweetly. Luca was behind the two working on the dishes shaking her hips and turned around to see the two causing her to gasp "Oh my! Master Cian! Please not in front of me" she said hiding her face childishly. Cian waved her away with a smirk returning Isabel's kiss. Once the kiss was broken the two took their breaths, Cian spoke first "I am going to take that as a yes?" he said with a cocky smirk. Isabel elbowed him "Well yes, how can I say no to a man like yourself?" she said turning to walk on "Give me a few minuets to get ready and then we can go" she said making her way upstairs.

Once in her room Isabel breathed out slowly and smiled "Knew this was coming" she said stepping out of her clothing and standing in front of the mirror with a frown "Perhaps I should get creative this time" she said hovering a hand over her bare body allowing her undergarments to appear. She thought for a few more moments on what she wanted to wear and a smile found her lips "that will do" she said running a hand over both of her arms and hands turning them black she did the same for the rest of her body. Once finished the coloring chipped off

revealing a long silken gown the sleeves ending in fine dress gloves. The rest of the time she spent straightening out her hair and working on her makeup once ready she made her way downstairs sitting on the couch.

Cian on the other hand already was dressed however after Isabel's stunt he had to change. The suit he now came downstairs in was a fine Italian silken black suit with a crimson red undershirt and a black tie. Cian in Isabel's eyes looked simply stunning though she could tell by the look in his eyes he was thinking the same thing about her. Isabel took his hand and Cian flashed that perfect smile "Let's go, Beautiful" he said causing Isabel to turn a bright red and stupefying her to only being able to nod as the two headed for the car for their night on the town. Isabel hoped that their first night out together would be as amazing as she had dreamnt.


	3. Chapter 4

Cian pulled into the parking lot for a midnight lounge and eatery and opened the door for Isabel a frown on his face

Cian pulled into the parking lot for a midnight lounge and eatery and opened the door for Isabel a frown on his face. She noticed instantly and took his face in her hand "What is wrong my dear?" she asked frowning as well. He faked a smile "Nothing at all, let us eat" he said as the two had a quick kiss and headed inside.

The man at the front desk gave the two a quick look of disapproval but quickly lead them to their seats none the less. The lights were dimmed signalling it was the time for adults to take the restaurant and for families to leave. Not that things were going to become more inappropriate but more along the lines of romantic. The candles were lit as the piano began to play the only light was the light dance of the candles reflecting their light off the walls. Isabel folded her hands and propped her head up on top of them. Smiling over at Cian he finally spoke "So what do you think?" he asked returning her smile a small hint of pain still behind his tone. "Mm, it's lovely but… the human's are giving us odd looks… I wonder if they know or if they think we are Goths?" she asked shrugging it off.

She paused for another moment before continuing "So what do you wish to have?" Cian smirked before speaking "You." Is all he said causing Isabel to turn a deeper shade of crimson but oddly enough she giggled "Hm I meant to eat." She said before opening a menu "Ah of course… More than likely something nice and juicy" he said looking through the menu "I am thinking… Ribs" he said before setting the menu down. Isabel tapped a finger against her chin as she thought "Well I am thinking a chicken ceaser salad." She said putting her menu on top of his. She stood for a moment "Order our meal I have to go freshen up" she quickly lied she was planning something obviously "Alright then" Cian said plain and simple as she walked away and went to talk to the man playing the piano he nodded to her as the music changed.

Applause filled the room causing Cian to perk up his head. Looking to where the spotlight now pointed he blinked completely confused "What is she up to…" Isabel was lying across the piano as she began to sing. Her voice oddly enough was quite angelic and went along well with the music as she began to move a bit more moving from the piano and walking down the steps into the audience. Cian knew where this was going. By the time she had arrived before him he was crimson with blush. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer as she continued to sing. Once the song was over the spotlight flew off of them as she kissed him deeply catching him off guard.

After that little scenario it was finally time to eat and thanks to Isabel's performance the meal was on the house. They both remained silent for a little while before Isabel finally laughed and spoke "What's wrong did I embarrass you?" she asked with a fang filled smile. Cian swallowed and spoke "Well yes but that's not necessarily that bad of a thing." He said smiling over to her "That was a great performance" he said as Isabel smiled she was now wearing the blush the tables had turned. After their meal it was homeward bound. Pulling in the driveway the only light on came from Luca's room and two others meaning that Luca was working away cleaning the house. Cian got out and got the door for Isabel as they both entered the house. Luca greeted the two with a bow and a smile "How was your evening sir?" he asked with a happy tone. "Just fine my dear, me and Isabel are heading off for the night." He said turning and heading up the west hall and off to his room.

Isabel just smiled surprised that he did not try anything but simply shook it off turning to Luca "Hm, Would you like some help with the chores hon?" she asked with a smiled "I would be glad to help and maybe later you could join me for a bath?" she asked. Luca blushed madly and shook his head "No I am sorry a bath is not needed at the moment." Isabel grinned mischievously "Hah knew it there is something up… If you really are simply a maid you would not mind catching a bath with me now would you.?" Luca cringed "Mm alright fine I will get in the bath with you then alright!" She dragged him along and into the bathing halls. Dropping her clothes she slipped into the soothing hot water and sighed lightly. "Well you are getting in are you not?" she asked with a soft smile as Luca sighed "Fine but do not dare tell master Cian!" he said as the maid outfit was lost and it was clearly revealed that Luca was anything but female. Isabel smirked triumphantly "Hah I knew it! Though oddly enough you do have a very feminine figure…" she said as Luca slipped into the water beside her hanging his head "No worries about it not like I would tell Cian any how" she said holding out her hand "Our little secret" she said offering a smile as well as Luca took her hand "Right our little secret."


End file.
